We All Make Mistakes
by Dr. Huff-Puff
Summary: Every one makes mistakes. Even Harry when he chose Ginny over Draco. Warning: contains slash pairing. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine, I'd give you a cookie if you don't sue "wolfish grin"

**A/N:** _Yes, I'm supposed to be updating my other stories, but this plot bunny didn't stop! HELP!  
I want to thank the bestest beta out there! Cyndi you rock!  
I recommend you to go and read her work. She write under the pen name Cyndi Black._

**_Warning:_**_ This fic contains slash relationship. If you don't like that kind of relationship, don't read.

* * *

_

**We All Make Mistakes**

Draco was writing in his diary when he heard the doorbell. Kinky, the house elf (Draco had named her that after losing a bet), went quickly to open the door.

"Master Draco, it's Master Harry and Mistress Ginny. They is waiting for you in the living room." The tiny elf said in her squeaky voice and disappeared.

Draco shut his diary with a fury. He didn't like it when Harry came visiting him with Ginny. He _loathed_ the presence of Ginny Weasley-Potter. He wanted her out of his house! But for the sake of Harry, he didn't say anything about it. He kept his mouth shut.

"Draco!" Harry called happily when he saw Draco entering the living room.

"Hello, Harry," Draco said, "Ginny," he made a fake little nod, greeting her.

"Hello Draco," Ginny said and looked at Harry. She could feel the tension, she always did.

"Umm," Harry knew that look. When Ginny was feeling uncomfortable, she always had that look of awkwardness on her face. "I hope you don't mind us coming to see you without a prior notice," he was desperately trying to change the atmosphere.

"No, I don't mind at all," Draco said and sat down on his favorite armchair next to the fireplace. Ginny was sitting on the armchair next to him.

"How's Debby?" Ginny asked.

"Debby, who?" Draco asked.

"Don't tell me you two broke up!" Harry said.

"Actually, we did."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"No chemistry."

"Or there's someone else?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"You heard me."

Harry remained silent during this conversation which he thought would turn into an argument soon, as he noticed a little vein appearing on Ginny's forehead. A sign that meant she was angry.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"HARRY! HELP!"_

_Harry looked around. It was Ginny; she was drowning in the lake._

_"Let her go! They're almost here! They'll kill us!" Draco was pulling at Harry's hand._

_"But I have to do something!" Harry said. He felt like running for his life, but his feet were somehow glued to the ground. He wanted to help his best friend's little sister._

_"HARRY!" Ginny called again._

_"Let her go. She won't survive anyway," Draco said, "The Giant Squid will swallow her up before you reach her anyway."_

_Harry let go of Draco's hand. "How could you say that?" he hissed._

_"Harry, I..."_

_"Don't." Harry raised his hand at Draco's mouth. "Don't say anything. You've already ruined it."_

_"But..."_

_"HAR..blurp..RY!"_

_Harry took off his cloak and jumped into the lake. He swam as fast as he could, and he could feel someone pulling at his legs. He dove, only to be greeted with a green toothy grin of a Merman who was obviously interested in Harry's leg._

_Harry kicked the Merman as hard as he could in the water, and continued his way to Ginny. When he finally was close, he noticed two Mermen pulling her down. She was struggling against their grips._

_Harry took out his wand and pointed it at the Merfolks. He muttered and incantation, and instead of words lots of bubbles came out of his mouth. He remembered that an incantation must be said clearly in order for the wand to react. So, he swam to the surface and took his head out of the water. He kept his wand pointing at the Merfolk under the water and he screamed at the top of his lungs: "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"_

_The three mermen were petrified. Harry couldn't understand how the spell worked on three people at once._

_"Oh, Harry! Harry!" Ginny was clinging into Harry. He never imagined he could actually feel so frightened. He was shaking and he hugged Ginny and held her close to him in the water._

_"We better swim to the shore. Can you do it?" He asked, gently._

_"Yes, I believe so." She replied._

_They swam to the shore and Harry carried Ginny out of the water and put her under a tree. Then he brought his cloak and wrapped it around Ginny's wet body._

_"You're soaked," Ginny said._

_"Well, I've never seen someone jump into a lake and come out dry," Harry joked._

_"That would be a blast," Ginny chuckled._

_"Your ankle..."_

_"Bleeding.. yes, I noticed." Ginny looked at her injured ankle, where a Merman had bitten._

_"It won't get infected, will it?" Harry asked._

_"I don't think so. Not if I went to see Madam Pomfrey anyway."_

_Harry sat next to Ginny on the grass, "Ginny, I.."_

_"Where's Draco? I thought I saw him with you?" Ginny asked, trying to ignore Harry's hot breath on her neck._

_"He.. he went.. had work.." Harry said._

_"Weird," Ginny said in a whisper and turned to say something to Harry, only to be greeted by his lips, which locked onto her own._

**END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

**

"Harry!" Ginny clicked her fingers in front of Harry's eyes.

Harry blinked. "W-what? What did I miss?" he asked.

"Not much," Ginny said sarcastically, "Seeing as your ex-lover has just insulted your wife, and all you have to say is 'what did I miss'. Well, you haven't missed much Mr. Potter." Ginny got up. "I don't think I'll see you at home tonight, because I'm not staying there anymore."

"But.. But.. Ginny," Harry was confused. He hadn't been paying attention to what happened in the room.

Ginny walked out of the living room, into the corridor and walked out of the Malfoy Mansion. Harry stood in the living room, confused, not understanding what had just happened.

He arrived happily with his wife, they started a conversation, and he was lost in a flashback, and was brought back into reality by Ginny, who said something about being insulted and walked out of the place. Everything looked confusing for Harry and made him feel dizzy.

"This isn't right," Harry said.

"What isn't right Potter?" Draco asked, while he was up and pouring a glass of Fire whiskey for himself.

"Everything."

"Explain, Potter." Draco resumed his seat in his favorite armchair.

"This whole me and Ginny relationship."

"So now you realize that you've made your life's biggest mistake?"

"The biggest mistake was me loving you."

Draco looked at Harry. If eyes could shoot fire, Draco's eyes would've been firing daggers at Harry.

"Why did you leave, Malfoy? Why did you leave when I went to save Ginny?" Harry asked.

"I didn't," Draco glared into his glass, "I was there all the time."

"I didn't see you."

"Haven't you ever wondered where your invisibility cloak was when you returned to shore with that Muggle-lover?"

"Don't insult her," Harry said.

"Whatever," Draco said, "answer me, Potter. Haven't you ever wondered about the whereabouts of your Invisibility Cloak at the moment of your return?"

"You were hiding!" Harry gasped.

"I told you they were coming, Potter. They were following us. You went to the middle of the lake after her and left me standing there in the middle of nowhere. I had to run, but I didn't want to leave you alone. I didn't want to see you get hurt. But instead, I saw you kiss her, Potter. YOU KISSED HER!" Draco yelled and threw his glass into the fireplace.

The flames rose for a moment, then resumed their peaceful dance in the fireplace. Although, the flames of Draco's eyes didn't calm. He stared into the fire without saying a word. Harry was staring at the floor, not knowing what to say.

"Why did you do it, Potter?" Draco asked in a calm voice.

"I don't know," Harry replied. "I guess it was a… random moment?"

"Random moment? You don't go kissing someone and call it a random moment!" Draco snapped, "You wanted her all the time, didn't you Potter?"

Harry didn't reply.

"Answer me, Potter!" Draco was staring in Harry's eyes now.

"Yes, Malfoy, I wanted HER all the time!" Harry said angrily.

Draco wasn't expecting that answer. He was expecting to hear "No Draco! I've always wanted you! I never wanted Ginny! That was a mistake!" but that never came.

"All right, Potter. You may leave my house now." Draco said, staring at the fireplace again.

Harry froze in his seat. How could Draco say such thing? He had never asked Harry to leave his house before. Something was wrong, and Harry had to know.

"What's bugging you, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"You're asking?"

"No, I'm answering," Harry rolled his eyes.

"This isn't time for bickering, Potter. Please leave."

"All right," Harry said and got up, "if that's what you really want."

"Just go."

Harry left the house without saying a goodbye. Draco looked at the door which led outside the house and his eyes filled with tears. He ran upstairs to his room and shut the door behind him and cast a couple of locking charms. He lay on his four poster bed and hugged his pillow, buried his face in it and cried. He knew he lost his battle for love. He lost it to a girl, to a Weasley.

A knock on the door woke Draco up. He had cried himself to sleep, and he was unaware of the date and time.

"Master Draco," came the squeaky voice of Kinky, the house elf.

Draco groaned and slowly got up. He waved his wand and the door was unlocked.

"Come in, Kinky."

The house elf opened the door and came in holding a tray of food. "Master Draco must be hungry. Master Draco is slept for three days."

"I did WHAT?" Draco gasped, "how come?"

"Master Draco was upset," Kinky said as she put the tray on a little table, which Draco often used as his dinner table.

"Oh," Draco remembered the argument with Harry, "yes, you're right."

"Master Draco must eat," said Kinky.

"Yes, thank you, Kinky. You may go to the kitchen now." Draco was always careful with his orders to Kinky. A house elf would take the orders literally, and he didn't want to lose his favorite house elf. Kinky was old, but she was so small in size that she looked like a young house elf.

After Kinky left the room, Draco got off the bed and sat at the table. He drank his tea and ate toast. Surprisingly for him, he wasn't hungry after not eating for three days.

He finished his tea and got up. Went to the bathroom and took a shower, and came back to the room to get dressed. He was looking in one of his drawers when he heard the door knock.

"Come in, Kinky. I'm just looking for some clothes…"

"You don't need them," the voice wasn't Kinky's.

Draco pulled his head out of the drawer and turned to look at the owner of the familiar voice.

"Potter."

"Your house elf let me in. She's really nice," Harry said.

"She is."

"Aren't you going to ask me what am I doing here?"

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Draco asked bitterly.

"Not the tone I expected to hear," Harry said, "but I'm here because of you."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Because of me?"

"Yes, Draco. Because of you and only you," Harry said and stepped closer, "I wasn't thinking that day. I thought I loved Ginny, but I didn't. I love you, Malfoy. Only you."

Draco looked into Harry's emerald green eyes trying to seek truth in them, which he found instantly.

"Oh, Harry," Draco said and threw himself into Harry's arms.

They hugged, kissed like they had never before. A tear rolled down Draco's cheek as he pulled back from the kiss to stare in Harry's eyes.

"I missed you," Draco whispered.

"I missed you too," Harry replied in a whisper, "we should make up for the time we weren't together."

"Then shut up and get to work, Potter."

**_THE FIN

* * *

_**

**A/N: **Waaaaaaaah! Review already!


End file.
